


[Remember Me? Ch. 1]  He's Back, And I'm Melting.

by LadyToxicity



Series: Remember Me? [1]
Category: Anime & Manga - Fandom, Books - Fandom, Literature & Books, Literature - Fandom, Remember Me?, Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Erotica, Fiction, M/M, NSFW, Original Character(s), Romance, Romantic Comedy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyToxicity/pseuds/LadyToxicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Greetings, my fellow Ao3 user.</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>This work has some sexual mature content, and it is not meant for people under 18. </strong></p><p> </p><p>(This never stops anyone, now does it?) </p><p> </p><p>Please do enjoy the first chapter of my first M/M original series.~<br/>Yay for ch. pics! ^_^</p>
    </blockquote>





	[Remember Me? Ch. 1]  He's Back, And I'm Melting.

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings, my fellow Ao3 user.
> 
>  
> 
> **This work has some sexual mature content, and it is not meant for people under 18.**
> 
>  
> 
> (This never stops anyone, now does it?) 
> 
>  
> 
> Please do enjoy the first chapter of my first M/M original series.~  
> Yay for ch. pics! ^_^

  
  
Victor Renaise

* * *

Desperation.

 

          Every part of my body was oozing with a _hot_ sense of lust. Just the mere feeling of a fingertip sliding down my abdomen caused an amatory sensation that made my heart pound, my breath sharp, and my nerves tingle in excitement.

          I felt so alive, and yet I was hungry for so much more.

          My muscles were tensing and my hands threatened to rip the silky surface from beneath. My mind rapidly raced from the sheer adrenaline of a passion that was practically seeping out of my pores. My ragged breathing escalates just as I'm on the verge of melting from the relentless spine tingling pleasure that proceeded invade my body. Just as I'm reaching the climax, a sudden voice begins to continually plea my name over and over and over again.

          "Victor. Victorrrrrr. **VICTOR, WAKE UP!"**

          My subconscious subsided with an unusual but relaxing scent that lingered in the air, and the feeling of someone's hands roughly caressing the length of my arm. I mumble, still in my little dreamland.

          (These hands aren't from a dream.)

          In a panic, I jolt up in my chair, and stare towards my intruder; wide eyed, with a tinge of exasperation. The man backs away; cautiously watching my sudden revival into reality. "Vi-Mr.Renaise, if you're _**that**_   tired, you better head home before Kathy catches you slacking."

          Ah, the demonic head secretary. Surely she'd have enjoyment in hanging me by my own tie.   
  
          I force myself to inhale steadily. "How long was I out?" He shrugs. "I just came in." Now I notice the little spot of drool on my desk. How lovely. "Excuse me, but did you smell anything?" "What?" Could've been his cologne I got a whiff of. No. It's too delicate. Shampoo? "Ah, never mind." He smiles to mask his concern. "Well, please take a break. Its hard enough with our D.A. still on vacation. The last thing we need is our Chief Editor falling sick at a time like this." "Wait, who ARE you?" The man's face burned with the look of embarrassment. "Oh! I'm your new head writer, Nick Mcally."   
  
          (What the hell ever happen to our old head writer?)

          "Well, now that we're acquainted I shall be on my way." With a nod of approval, Mr. Mcally turns to leave. "Rest well Mr. Renaise." "Yeah, yeah." I wave him off just as he shuts the door. I suddenly felt that something was off. Ignoring the feeling; I stand to pack up, and now I was certain something was irregular. My gaze drops  and I notice a fairly obvious bulge in the nether regions of my slacks.

          (Oh---shit.)

* * *

 

          My conclusion was that my dream was too invigorating and now the after effects are showing for having such a perverse fantasy. I stare down at my concealed weapon of mass destruction. There is only one way to handle a nuke such as this one, and the timer was ticking. With the door locked and the blinds closed tightly, I shamefully resumed the position in my large leather chair. My slacks slid down just enough so that they wouldn't wrinkle and my hand went down to the source of my dilemma. The diffusion process was underway. My hand steadily grasps my hardened dick and slowly pulls the shaft down, revealing the reddened head of my penis. While continuing the vertical movement my anxiety grew; someone would notice that I haven't left the office. Specifically that Mr. Mcally. I inhale as my hand tightens. Thinking of him reminded me of that sweet aroma that surrounded him. A sent that belonged to a delicacy cascaded in warm melted chocolate and powered sugar. Or so my idea of that delicacy being my cock getting sucked off by another. I felt myself extend in with a tad of pre-cum drip off from my tip. I then remembered his hand on my arm; a surprisingly gentle grasp with a needy feel. I thought about how nice it'd be to be touched elsewhere by such a warm and soft embrace as my hand stroked down deeper with a fervent, impatient mind of it's own. I added on to this momentum, ignoring how rough I was being with myself. I bite my lower lip, knowing it'll be over soon. My knees lock and with one low, husky moan, I came. But 'defusing' the nuke once, wasn't enough. Just a few moments later, it was locked and ready to fire another round. I was utterly defeated, and all I could do now was wipe my hand off and retreat to home base.

          While wrapping myself in my coat, I quickly departed from my office and tried to manage my composure despite the immense awkward aura I was projecting. People seemed to stare as I passed by, or perhaps it was just my distressed imagination.

          (They can't possibly see it through this many layers!)

          My paranoid thoughts were confirmed when I saw two women behind the front desk whisper to each other and blush as they giggled in unison. Along with my building embarrassment, I was too much in a hurry to even notice what I was about to run into outside.

          (F*ck.)

* * *

 

          The outside weather was practically the beginning of a freezing monsoon. Traffic was utterly hopeless and I don't even own an umbrella. I almost always walked home, so the fact I never thought that it could possibly rain left me dumbfounded.

          Letting out a sigh, I ruffle my hair.

          (This storm isn't going to kill me, but the last thing I need is a damn cold from getting soaked.)

          I look up and down the street, and then pause my gaze when I spot a cafe just across from me.

          (Well, I don't really have anywhere else to go.)

          I clutch my briefcase tightly as I swiftly maneuver around the cars and across the street. Being reckless during my rush with the howling wind and rain, I nearly slam my face with the cafe door as I frantically pull it open. Hearing the bell and the squeaking of my wet shoes, Laura waves and motions me over to my usual booth. "Just have a seat and I'll take your order in a few." I take off my black coat and exhale relief, seeing that my lower quadrants are back to normal.

         (The freezing rain did some good after all.)

         Tossing the coat beside my briefcase, I slump into my seat.

         "Whew! What a storm!" She lays down a menu in front of me. "You're welcome to stay as long as ya need hun. By the looks of it, you could use a little drying off." "Thanks." "Now, what would you like to have today, Victor?" "The usual I guess." "Just black coffee?" "Yeah." "How about I throw in a sweet cinnamon swirl on the side?"  
  
         ( _'Something'_  sweet sounds really good right about now.)

  
          "Sure."  "Alrighty, I'll be back in a few." She took the menu and trudged away while screaming to the man in the kitchen. "CHARLES! I NEED ONE BLACK COFFEE AND A CINNAMON SWIRL!"

         My phone suddenly begins to vibrate, but I didn't need to peek to see who was messaging me.

         (Alice.)

          I tap my finger on the table top as I read her text.

          (She's trying to take me to a ‘social hot spot’ again. She’s not wrong about me getting hooked up with someone, but the places she's taking me probably wouldn't get me into anything much more than a one night stand.)

          -sigh-

          (She's trying too hard...)

          Laura returns with my order. "You seem a little down hun. What's on your mind?" Pushing the phone aside, I pull the coffee closer and stare into my reflection. "I'm starting to think about how badly I want someone."

          (My dream and recent actions were way too intense to deny how I feel.)

          "OoOoOo, you got a special girl on your mind?"

          (She still doesn't know I spin the other way..)

          My response was more anxious then I intended. _"More like trying to find someone special."_

          Laura steps back in surprise. " **REALLY?!** " She pauses and looks around before speaking in a quiet voice. "I would've thought some gal **_nabbed_ ** you by now!" "What...makes you say that?" -heh- "Welll I can see that some of my other customers have a liking to ya." She winks teasingly. "Some even ask about you! Just like that little group over yonder." She points back towards some ladies pretending not to notice me looking in their direction.

          (Great. Now I have a fan club.)

          "Just how _nit_ - _picky_ are you?" "Huh?" "This kind of stuff should be easy for a young stud like you." She taps her foot and crosses her arms. "Unless...."

          (It's only a matter of time til she figures it out.)

          “Your heart has already been claimed!" _*COUGH*_ " **What?!?!** Laura, that doesn't make **_any_** sense! I haven't liked anybody since I was a teenager!" "Well can ya say you got over em'?"

          (I never confessed...)

          "It's been a while." "Annnnd you’re what? 24? 26? I'm thinkin' that if you still have those feelings lingering around, you otta go and find the source of em'!" "Laura, that's crazy." " _ **Crazy?!**_ Victor, I think you waitin' around here lollygaggin' is crazy." Laura leans in close to my ear. "I think you owe it to yourself."

          A sudden tinkering of the bell alerted me of a mysterious individual rushing into the cafe right after a boom of thunder. I turn my gaze out of curiosity and viewed him flicking his umbrella fourth, casting off the droplets of rainwater. Laura walks off while I release a sigh of relief.  
  
          "Welcome!! Please sit wherever ya want, and I'll be with you in a few." He nods to her, and then turns to where I could see his face. He was a little taller than me, looking to be about my age. His long winter coat made it hard to tell whether or not he had a strong or lean physique underneath. He held his head slightly down, a side bang sliding over his left eye. His hair was such a deep red color, I wondered if I touched it, it would feel like the satin sheets from a high in hotel. There wasn't a flaw to be spotted upon his face. The nose was perfectly aligned with his high cheekbones and his small rounded chin complemented his smooth jawline. His eyes were also an abnormal shade of gray/blue and looking into them made me strangely attracted and a bit off balance. I had the weirdest feeling as if I've known this man before.

          Another crack of thunder startles me, and I realize how long I've been staring at him to notice all those explicit details. He was walking in my direction, his appearance looking more and more familiar by the second. I shut my eyes to keep myself from staring.

          (Holy cr*p, he's gorgeous. Oh god, the things I'd do to him....)

          Footsteps suddenly halt nearby. I open my eyes like slits and I peek towards this stranger. He was looking straight at me while subconsciously tapping on his locked phone. A blank expression was across his face, just like he was in deep thought. His lips parted slightly as if he was about to speak, but instead he just grunted quietly and sat down in the booth right behind me.

          (What in the h*** was that all about? Did I steal his damn seat or something?)

          -hmph-

          The rain didn't seem to be letting up anytime soon, given the relentless pounding of droplets smacking against the window.

          (I guess I'll be here longer than I thought.)

           I unpack my laptop, in hopes of occupying myself for at least another hour.

           (Thank god for free Wi-Fi.)

           Laura walks over to the stranger. "Hello again, what would ya like today?" "Whatever he’s having." His thumb gestures back to me and my typing halts.

           (Did I just hear that right?)

           "Black coffee and a swirl?" "Just the coffee please." "Alright then, I'll be back in a few."

           The cafe door opens again, this time a tall blond man, looking to be a couple years older than the last guy who just walked in. He folded down his coat's collar and wiped off the raindrops from his glasses. His hair was was a bit shorter and the ends seemed to go everywhere, but despite the mess he looked really good with it. His eyes were such a brilliant, bold hazel and he had a jawline seeming to be chipped from stone. His face was longer with lower cheekbones, smoothly flowing down to a pointed chin. Beautiful, but also strangely intimidating at the same time.

           Laura welcomed him with her usual lines as he turned and started walking in the same direction as the man before him. He was staring straight ahead when he passed by and stopped at the table behind me. He then loosens his tie slightly and then sits across from the man who was already there.

           Laura returns with coffee and looked to the blonde man. "Is there anything you'd like today?" "Why yes, _I'd LOVE to have an order of **privacy** for my associate and myself._ " "Yes sir. Let me know if you change your mind." She walks off again, furrowing her brow.

           The blond man smiles deviously as he focuses his attention entirely on the other man. Releasing a frustrated sigh, the other man stashed away his phone and crossed his arms; not even trying to hide the displeasure on his face. Without any more delay, the blond man's smile widened with anticipation and the unnerving conversation began.

 

"I'm pleased to see that you kindly returned."  
 _"Grey."_

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you're reading please do share your support! Don't worry, I won't bite. ~~That hard...~~ ~
> 
> Part 2 is completed and will be posted shortly, if not already! 
> 
> Future ch. will have more a few more soft/hard-ish core scenes, however I plan to build farther from that point. Be patient my little erotica fans. ;)


End file.
